Nightmares
by oxKeepCalmCanterOnxo
Summary: AU- Bonnie comforts her daughter during her nightmares but then things change.


**I wrote this a long time ago and was supposed to be a continuation of another B&C fanfic I wrote but will probably never post.**

**AU- Bonnie and Clyde have a daughter named Elizabeth and are now living in California after they gave up their life of crime.**

I sat in bed, penning a letter to Mama. It surprised me how much had happened since I had seen her last. Clyde had taken Lizzie and I to California in order to give up the life of crime we had once led. We became Emily and William Miller. My once red hair had been dyed brown and Clyde cut his. Nobody would recognize us. We bought a house and settled here, trying to make a good life for our little girl. Lizzie was too young to remember any of our crime days so we never had to worry about her saying anything. She was grown up now, just turned eight. She looked so much like me, curly red hair, bright blue eyes but she was certainly her father's daughter, always adventurous and willing to get into mischief.

The last time I saw Mama face to face was seven years ago on Lizzie's first birthday, the day I got my little girl back. I remember Clyde holding my hand as we walked into the clearing to meet Mama. I was so nervous that Lizzie would have no idea who I was and be completely frightened by this new woman taking her way from the first home she could remember. But as we walked toward the pair I could see Lizzie stretch out her little arm and point to me. "Momma," I heard her say and in that moment I stopped dead in my tracks and brought my hand to my mouth in surprise. Clyde kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "See, I told you.". Lizzie began to wriggle in Mama's arms so Mama set her on the ground. And then Lizzie began to toddle towards Clyde and I. I knelt down and reached my arms out, the second she reached me I brought her close and let the tears fall. I never thought I would see her again and now here I was holding my baby.

As I started the second paragraph I could hear some whimpering from down the hall. "Lizzie?", I said, the sound continued. I put down my pen and paper and climbed out of bed quietly so I wouldn't wake Clyde. I turned off the lamp and tiptoed down the hall. The door to Lizzie's room squeaked as I opened it, I could hear her mumbling in her sleep, "No, No. Go away. Please."

I shook her gently, "Lizzie, wake up. It's alright baby, it's just a dream." She shot up in bed startled. The second she realized I was there she latched onto me, wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my chest. I could hear her begin to cry, "Baby, it's alright. Momma's right here."

"They took me away from you Momma. I tried to get away from them but they wouldn't let me go," she whimpered, holding me tighter.

I stroked her hair, trying to comfort her in any way possible. I knew how terrifying these nightmares could be; I still had the same exact ones myself. "It's alright baby girl, I'm right here and I'm not leaving. Daddy and I won't let anybody take you away from us, that's a promise," I pulled her into my lap and began to rock her gently as if she were a baby again, "I love you Lizzie, with every piece of my heart."

"I love you too Momma," she whispered back to me. Nobody in this world would ever know now how wonderful it felt to hear her say that. There was a time when I thought I would never be able to hear her speak, now I get to hear the words I longed to hear most said to me every day."You ready to go back to sleep baby?" I asked her. She shook her head; I could still see the fear in her little eyes. "Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" she nodded, loosening her grip on me.I bent over and grabbed the teddy bear that had fallen to the floor and handed it to Lizzie, "Here," I said to her, "Teddy will keep the nightmares away."

She took the furry creature and held it tight as she laid back down. I curled up next to her, wrapping my arms around her. "I feel safe with you here Momma," she said. I kissed her hair, "I know baby, and I promise I will never let anything happen to you." I began stroking her hair again and hummed the same lullaby I had hummed for her the night she was born. "I love you Momma," she whispered again.

"I love you too baby," and with that we both settled down to go to sleep.

I don't know what brought it on, maybe talking about it or possibly because I hadn't had one in a while but my nightmares came back as well that night. They were the same as always. I was in the same field of daisies holding Lizzie. In a second though the scene changed. I could feel two people grabbing at my arms and I could feel someone else pulling Lizzie away from me. They were cops holding onto me as another carried Lizzie further and further away."No!" I shouted. "Give her back to me!" Everything went silent as the cops began to drag me away but I could still see Lizzie mouthing the words, "Momma, Momma." All I could hear was myself screaming. "No, No, No!"

Lizzie's voice was what awoke me. My eyes opened in the dark seeing my little girl staring at me, one hand on my arm. Without saying anything I took her in my arms and pressed her as close to me as possible."Momma it's ok, I'm right here." I tried to speak but I knew I wouldn't be able to do it without crying. She pulled back from my shoulder, "Don't cry Momma, please," she said wiping away my tears with her thumb, "I'm right here." I looked at her and tried to smile but I couldn't quite manage it. "Was your dream like mine Momma?"

"Yeah baby it was."

"I'm staying here Momma. I'm not going anywhere," she hugged me tight trying to make me feel better.

"That's all I need to know baby," I began to lay back down with Lizzie still in my arms, "Come on baby, lets go back to bed."

She looked me in the eyes, "Only if you're going to be ok Momma,"

"I'll be ok baby, I just need you here with me."

"I will be here," I could see her smiling in the moonlight coming in from her window, "Here," she said handing her bear to me, "Teddy will keep your nightmares away too."

I took the bear from her and placed a kiss on her nose, "Thank you baby. Now time to sleep." As I drifted off to sleep I heard a faint humming, it was Lizzie humming her lullaby to me in order to help me fall asleep. In that moment I had never felt prouder of my daughter.

My eyes fluttered open early the next morning when I felt Clyde's lips pressing to my forehead. He grinned as he ran his hand down my shoulder, "Hey Sugar, how's she doing?"

"Better," I stroked Lizzie's hair as I smiled down at her.

"Nightmares again?"

"Yeah, both of us." I said, carefully getting out of bed so I wouldn't wake Lizzie, placing the bear in the crook of her arm. He opened his arms and I fell into them, pulling him close to me. "They aren't gonna find us babe, its been eight years."

"I know, but it still scares me. I worry about her, I feel like she could disappear at any moment. Two years of being on the run, it's hard to forget."

I felt him gently kiss my neck, " I know, but I won't let anything happen to my two girls."

I turned around and moved his arms from my shoulders to my waist and the two of us stood there staring at her as we once had when she was a baby, "She's really growing up you know. Last night she was so concerned about me being okay after I woke up."

"She's learned from the best Sugar. She's just like you."

Lizzie began to stir and I knelt down next to her with Clyde kneeling down beside me. "Momma?" she said sleepily. I took her hand, "I'm right here baby." She smiled, "No more nightmares?" I smiled back as ran my free hand across her cheek, "No more nightmares sweetheart. Go back to sleep." As she fell back to sleep I could hear her whisper, "I love you Momma,". I kissed her temple, "I love you too baby girl."

**Reviews are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!**

**- oxKeepCalmCanterOnxo**


End file.
